How Finnick and Annie come Together
by TheShadyTree
Summary: I just think this pairing needs a little mo' LOVIN' c: My second story ever, so yeah. I tried to make it cutey and wutesy, and I'm very sorry I zoomed past alot of the details, but I still hope you like it. A one shot of how Finnick and Annie became official. :3


_A weeny author's note: Hiya, my last story got __**2**____reviews! WOW! My second fave pairing for the Hunger Games is Finnick and Annie (My first being Katniss & Peeta, DUH __!) and I just wanted to write down my point of view of how they met and jiggy, and yeah, this is a one shot thing, but If you want I can make a few more chapters _

Annie POV

He's really nice. He has bronze hair, the exact same eye color as me and he's really, really nice. I know, because I've met him. Once, when I was crowned victor and he congratulated me. He was very, very nice.

We have been chosen as guests to watch a live taping of the 67th Hunger Games together in the Capitol, and since we're from District 4, we get to sit next to each other, and so far, we haven't really spoken yet. He just said "hi," and I just nodded and waved, giving him a sheepish grin.

His name is Finnick. Finnick Odair. I've heard many people tease him about his last name and making jokes about it, but he never lets it get to him, he just shrugs it off and laughs with them.

Maybe that's what I like about him, he never lets things get to him.

And I decide, today I'm going to tell him I love him. Yes, I promise it. I don't break promises. Ever.

At first, I thought it'd be better to tell him when the show started, but he didn't even notice me because the sounds were really loud, so I chose to tell him afterwards.

After the show, we were in a fancy restaurant, treated by some of our fans, and, thank goodness, because I didn't bother to bring anything except for my mother's hairpin, with a big goldfish on it.

Finnick is now talking and/or signing autographs to his fans, which were mostly girls, gushing about how handsome he looked, and I felt an acute awareness of how drab and boring _**I **_looked.

Since he was so bothered with other things, I didn't even get a chance to say "hi" to him, let alone tell him my feelings. I'm going to tell him on the train ride home. I have to. I can't keep delaying it before it's too late.

After making my promise, the dinner seemed to zoom past like lightning, because the next thing I knew, I was on the train, with Finnick sitting next to me, not really doing anything. Probably daydreaming. He looks tired, and for one second I thought he might be asleep so I can't disturb him, can I?

I shake my head. _No more excuses, Annie! _I tell myself, _tell him, before it's too late! _I gulp, I've seen many girls in our school confess to him, and he just tells them their not "right" for him. Oh gosh. What if he tells _me _the same thing?

I go to the washroom first, to get ready and practice my speech. And after a few minutes, I'm pretty satisfied and ready.

But when I open the door, all my confidence seem to burst out of me like a balloon deflating, and I know how it looks because I've seen some kids in the Capitol holding balloons.

Oh gosh. Finnick is right there. He's looking at me. Well, I'm looking at him, aren't I?

After a while, he seems to get bored of this and turns around, his back facing me. And suddenly, as I there are 2 voices in my head, I start an argument with myself _come on, go tell him! _Another voice, this one more scared and shy says no, don't_, Annie! Don't do it, he'll just laugh at you! _

The argument continues, but the one urging me is winning. Okay. No turning back now.

"Hey, um, Finnick?"

When I don't hear any response, I lightly tap him on his shoulder. "Finnick? Can you hear me?" and when I don't hear any response, I shake him lightly "Finnick!"

Again, no response. Is he DEAD?! I start crying. I was too late! Then, suddenly, as if by magic, his head slowly turns and faces me "Annie? Why are you crying?" I was too shocked to look at him, let alone tell him about my crush on him. But I did manage to cry out three words.

"I… love…YOU."

At first, nothing happens. I wait, getting a bit calmer by every minute that ticks by, then, suddenly, he leans in and kisses me, full on the lips.

"I love you, too."


End file.
